I Love You, You Little Harlot
by EleanorLovett55
Summary: A smutty interlude from chapter 11 of The Bountiful's Captain. Can be read as a stand alone, though. R


**A/N: OH MY GOSH. ELE HAS WRITTEN SMUT. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD?!**

"I understand why the Beadle upset you, but why did Mrs. Lovett irritate you so much, aside from her wanting to kill you?" he asked, coming around her desk to stand closer.

"Because I bloody love you, you moron!" she practically bellowed, staring at him with a confused, and incredulous look.

He stared at her for a minute, his mouth working, but no words coming out.

"Well? Say something, you bloody bastard!" she said uncomfortably, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He didn't. He just grabbed her face, smashing his mouth almost painfully against hers, his hands drifting down to gather her closer and press her against him, more than was humanly possible. She gasped against his lips, the movement allowing him access to her mouth, and he eagerly wrestled her tongue, practically dragging her over to the bed and flinging her down onto it.

She lay amidst her blankets, staring up at him with her chest rapidly heaving and her cheeks charmingly flushed, her mouth delightfully swollen and red. He was on her again, trailing his hot mouth down her neck, his hands reaching under her back for the cords of her leather corset, even as she fisted his shirt tightly in his fingers and kissed him harder.

He pulled away, tugging the corset off and flinging it to the floor, immediately untucking her shirt and pulling it over her head, allowing it to join the forgotten corset. His eyes darkened as he took in her bare upper body and she shivered at the lust in his eyes.

She barely had the chance to process it though, as he kissed her again, one hand buried in her curls as he plundered her mouth ardently. Her shaking hands came up to unbutton his shirt, pulling the material off as soon as she could, marveling in the smooth, hard muscle revealed.

A sudden jolt of pleasure shook her from her reverie as she felt his kisses rain down on the sensitive skin of her neck, traveling lower and lower till he kissed the top of her breast. He looked up into her eyes a second before his tongue wrapped around one stiff nipple, enveloping it in the hot wetness of his mouth. She gasped, the sound sharp, as though she'd been stabbed. Her hands tangled in his hair, her back arching into the sensations rippling through her petite body.

"S-Sweeney…" she gasped, tugging on his hair, eager to remove more of his clothes.

His other hand cupped her other breast, his thumb swiping over the hardened nipple there, till she was a shaking, panting mess.

He pulled away again, if only to remove their remaining clothing. He pulled her trousers down, discarding his own in a fit of heated desire, eager to return to her. She reached out for him, pulling him down on top of her as his mouth came down on hers again. She moaned lightly, her arms wrapped around his neck, the cool air of her cabin creating a delightful contrast against her heated skin.

It was mere moments into their kiss when she felt his hand stealing down her smooth leg, tracing her knee before gliding upwards. Her breath started to come faster, and she bit her lip as she felt his fingers start to explore her. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, her hips arching to meet his hand as she groaned in pleasure.

Finally, it seemed he could stand it no more, and withdrew his fingers, hoisting her leg up to curl around his hip to notch them together firmly. She whimpered, and he sunk into her, groaning at the friction. When he was in as far as he could get he attacked her mouth again, ravishing her lips till they almost bled from his vehement kisses.

She broke away to gasp as he started to move, and he buried his face in her neck, starting with long slow strokes that had her writhing against him, begging to go faster. Eventually he sped up, the sensations rippling throughout him too much to resist, and she was moaning freely beneath him, her eyes shut and her kiss-swollen lips parted, a little furrow forming between her eyebrows.

He leant down and kissed her parted lips, muffling their moans and groans of ecstasy. Suddenly, she gripped his shoulders tightly, her eyes widening as she felt herself start to crest the wave of pleasure mounting inside her. A single powerful thrust threw her over the edge, and she screamed into his mouth, her back arching almost violently, forcing her chest against his. His strong thrusts continued, hitting that spot inside of her and drawing out her climax, till eventually, she felt him shudder above her, and give two or three lasts pumps, until he collapsed against her chest, both struggling for breath.

Finally, he collapsed next to her on his back, and they both lay on their backs, still panting.

"You- you never answered me," she said breathlessly.

"That, wasn't enough, of an answer, pet?" he replied, equally as breathless.

She turned over on her side, propping her elbow up and resting her chin in her hand, regarding him with a raised brow.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"As if you didn't know- " he said gruffly, with mock annoyance colouring his tone.

She said nothing, but her other eyebrow joined the first as she watched him expectantly.

He huffed.

"I love you, you little harpy," he said in exasperation.

**A/N: Oh gods, did I ruin it? *peeks through fingers* I ruined it, didn't I? Ugh, leave Ele a review, why don't you? Pretty please? :3**


End file.
